Nocturno Amor
by Tsuki511
Summary: Las imágenes de la noche anterior me abrumaban, ¿Porqué sus ojos eran escarlatas? ¿Porqué brillaron al ver mi herida? ¿Porqué su impecable dentadura tenía tan grandes y sobresalientes colmillos? Detente Sakura, los vampiros no existen, ¿Verdad? no, estoy cien por ciento segura que no existen - Tendré que dejar de leer a Stephen King o me terminaré paranoica. U.A. - ItaSaku. Enjoy
1. Agobiante Rutina

¡Hola gente! Bueno, me estoy animando a más, luego de hacer mi primer fic "Where the wild roses grow", decidí arriesgarme un poquito más y hacer un fic con varios capítulos. No pretendo hacerlo muy extenso ya que siempre odie las historias largas que pierden el sentido, por uno u otro motivo se terminan "desbaratando"...

Este fic me esta costando demasiado, lo leo y releo, escribo, borro, vuelvo a escribir y vuelvo a releer. Es muy complicado seguir el hilo este capitulo me ha tomado 3 semanas y solo son dos paginas en word... Eso me desanima un tanto pero luego me recompongo y digo ¡Vamos Tsuki! ¡tu puedes!

Se pueden llegar a reir, pero escribo el fic en notas de mi black berry, y cuando lo voy completando me lo envio al correo y de ahí lo edito en el word... No suelo tener tiempo para sentarme en mi casa a hacerlo ya que trabajo todo el día, y cuando estoy en casa adelanto mis dibujos. Pero trataré de escribir lo mejor posible y cuanto antes. A los que lo sigan desde ya les digo gracias.

Quiero agradecer a Katsura-chan y a Luciernagas-saku quienes comentaron mi primer fic, muchas gracias chicas, verdaderamente me dieron muchos animos con sus palabras, y Luciernagas, con respecto a lo "picante" no esperes eso de mi jaja, no se me da bien, debería practicarlo... Sin sus comentarios no estaría escribiendo ahora, lo se lo se... debería escribir por mi y no por los demás, pero siempre fui muy insegura. jaja

Aclaraciones de este fic: Mundo Alterno, actualidad. El resto será sorpresa, desde ya aviso que no habrá Lemmon. Lo lamento pero soy pésima para eso, solo sirvo para leerlo jaja. Así que usarán la imaginación!

Van a ver a un personaje que inventé, va a ser hermana de los Uchiha, pero para que se queden tranquilos no tendrá protagonismo en nada, solo será el "puente". Personalmente no me gustan las historias donde los personajes inventados por uno acaparan todo el protagonismo del fic, pero bueno los respeto obviamente.

Espero que lo disfruten y que les guste!

* * *

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, aunque si a él no le molestara podría regalarme/prestarme a Itachi y a Sasori, seguramente les daría una vida más feliz... ah, y ya que estamos también a Neji! Sigo demasiado dolida con su muerte.

Pero esta historia es enterita enterita mia, y estoy orgullosa porque en el colegio me llevaba siempre Lengua y literatura! era muy mala! y que ahora dentro de todo pueda escribir algo legible y que tenga sentido me enorgullece! Yeei! La juventud explota!

Si quieren pueden visitar mi deviantart... es tsuki511 . deviantart . com :) (borren los espacios) ahí subiré algunos dibujos relacionados con este fic...

¡Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Nocturno Amor**

Capítulo 1: Agobiante Rutina

por Tsuki511.

El estrepitoso sonido del despertador vibró en toda la habitación, como otras tantas veces no pudo cumplir con su objetivo, hacía un buen rato que ya permanecía despierta bajo la sábanas de mi confortable litera. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo para darle fin al ensordecedor dispositivo.

Una nueva jornada, un día nuevo comenzaba, en el cual el sol no pretendía escapar de esas nubes oscuras y rellenas que lo mantenían cautivo. Era otro día para sumar en el calendario, uno más en la semana, en el mes y en el año, un día más en la vida, en mi aburrida y monótona vida, carente de emociones, ausente de nuevas experiencias, era todo tan rutinario que llegaba a irritar mi paciencia, la poca que tengo.

Libre de preocupaciones y aflicciones, todo es tan tranquilo, tan sereno en mi vida, ¡Ni un simple resfriado contraigo! Siquiera un mosquito me pica para ocasionarme alguna mínima molestia, ¿mi sangre se habrá vuelto tan amarga como mi vida? Deseaba por lo menos tener un motivo por el cual empezar terapia, tal vez el desear problemas era uno.

Suelo considerarme una hipócrita o tal vez necia, ya que poseo todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, cuento con una adorable familia, que me ama y apoya en absolutamente todo, mis padres Minato y Kushina y mi hermano mayor, por exactos diecisiete meses y 18 días, Naruto, este trío es lo único emocionante de mi vida, un segundo con ellos y mi mente cambia y comienzo a apreciar mi vida, pero la emoción no dura mucho, por mi demandante trabajo solo puedo verlos los domingos, oh... ¡bendito quien inventó el domingo de familia!

¿Mi trabajo? un trabajo digno, forjado con años de estudio, sudor y lágrimas ¡que emocionantes habían sido mis años de estudio! Era una doctora, siendo específicos una gran cirujano, respetada por mis colegas y superiores, admirada por los principiantes, adorada por mis pacientes y reconocida por la sociedad.  
Desde niña jugaba a la médico, teniendo a mí fiel paciente Naruto, ese rubio nunca me decía que no a mis extrañas prácticas (torturas), siempre se prestaba sin chistar, actualmente se justifica diciendo: "¿cómo podría negarme a esos ojos enormes y suplicantes? Sería un desalmado si me negara". No tuve que preocuparme para costear mis estudios ya que por mi gran capacidad intelectual, devoción y amor por el estudio obtuve una muy considerada beca y mi padre costeó mis necesidades básicas hasta que logré recibirme con un promedio casi perfecto de 99,98 %.  
Amo mi profesión pero a esta el tiempo también la convirtió en una agobiante rutina.

El tiempo... El tiempo pasa, más bien nosotros pasamos por él y pasamos rápido ¡Tan rápido!, como si de una maratón se tratase, un día lloras para que tus padres no te abandonen en la guardería, al día siguiente estas ingresando en la facultad, al siguiente estas recibiendo tu diploma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos eres lo que siempre quisiste y ahí tenemos el problema, una vez que cumples con tus expectativas y sueños no tienes otra opción que salir en busca de un nuevo objetivo, una búsqueda que sirva de entretenimiento por lo menos el resto de tu vida.

Para algunos después de la profesión una buena opción es el matrimonio seguido de la familia feliz y las perdices, pero para mí formalizar con una pareja ya no es una opción, al menos no una viable hasta dentro de unos cuantos y largos años.

Me resigné al amor ante el fracaso de mi relación con el empresario Hyuga Neji. No estábamos enamorados pero nos hacíamos buena compañía y alejábamos un poco la soledad, y las necesidades físicas. Seis años de relación y dos de convivencia. Éramos más amigos con derechos, que novios y el final estuvo previsto desde el inicio. No me sorprendió encontrarlo con otra mujer, lo que me sorprendió fue que esa mujer haya sido mi amiga Tenten a la cual le había conseguido el trabajo de secretaria en la empresa Hyuga. Cuanta falta de respeto ¿no creen? era mi amiga y supuestamente también de Neji. Nos reuníamos a cenar en parejas, hacíamos salidas de cuatro junto con el novio de la castaña, el simpático y enérgico atleta Rock Lee, también amigo de Neji.

La infidelidad no solo fue a nivel emocional en las relaciones amorosas, sino que también quebraron unos cuantos códigos en el manual de la amistad. Yo sabía que Neji no me amaba, pero eran amigos y me molestó que no fuera al frente y terminara con la relación como correspondía, la infidelidad nunca es un buen camino, es un camino egoísta.  
Mas allá de la bochornosa ruptura sigo manteniendo una relación civilizada con mi ex, además somos una especie de concuñados- sí, mi amado hermano se comprometió con Hyuga Hinata, prima de Neji- y por sobre todo somos lo suficiente maduros para comportarnos sin rencor y aceptar que el pasado esta atrás.

Con Tenten no volví a cruzar palabra y con Lee afianzamos una gran amistad.

Automáticamente, como si estuviese programada, me incorporé del suave y mullido colchón, ¿quién habrá sido el genio que inventó este mueble? Posé mis pequeños y blanquecinos pies en la fría madera del suelo, provocando mi cuerpo se erizara.  
- _Maldito invierno_ - mascullé de mala gana.  
A paso lento me encaminé al cuarto de baño, tomé una corta ducha de diez minutos, nunca tardo más, odio perder el tiempo en cosas básicas. Luego de secar mi cuerpo tomé una bata para cubrirme del frío, salí directo a la cocina a preparar un simple desayuno-** jamás fui buena en la cocina**- una taza de un humeante café instantáneo, unos panes tostados a los cuales unté un poco de mermelada de fresa casera cortesía de mamá.

Para no hacer más aburrido mi amanecer- si es que eso era posible- opté por prender el televisor;  
-_ Ficción, drama, comedia, romance_ – musité mientras cambiaba de canal - _ahh, el noticiero_ -.  
Anunciaban el seguimiento de un supuesto asesino en serie, había escuchado algunas cosas sobre el caso en el Hospital, encontraron unos cadáveres a los cuales habían drenado por completo, algunos brutalmente golpeados, otros en perfectas condiciones a pesar de estar muertos, pero todos sin excepción tenían extrañas marcas en el cuello. No le di mucha importancia, serian algunos jóvenes psicóticos pertenecientes a alguna especie de secta o fanáticos de Bram Stoker.  
_-_ _La juventud de hoy en día está descarrilada_ - sentencié mientras apagaba la tv.  
Hundida en mis pensamientos, seleccioné la ropa que usaría ese nuevo pero sin nada en particular día, una sencilla blusa crema, un poleron con cuello tortuga del mismo color, un blazer color arena, un pantalón jean angosto claro, y un chal con un delicado estampado de rosas.  
Mientras terminaba de alistar las cosas el sonido del teléfono me exaltó, caminé a paso lento y tomé el auricular.  
-_¿Diga?_ - hablé con el aparato en el oído.  
-_ Buen día Sakura-san, habla Shizune_ - oi tras el auricular.

Namikaze Sakura ese es mi nombre, que bien combinaba con mi extraño color de cabello rosado, sí, rosado, ¿alguna vez vieron algo así? Estoy segura que no. Soy delgada y alta, mi piel es blanca, demasiado para mi gusto, tengo delgadas y largas piernas y poco busto, cintura estrecha, nada de otro mundo. Mi rostro es juvenil, mis ojos enormes y jade siempre tuvieron un particular brillo que destacaba en mi rostro. Con tan solo veintiséis años soy una de las mejores cirujano del país del fuego, una joven muy inteligente y es con humildad.

_- Shizune-san, buen día ¿ha sucedido algo en el hospital?_ - pregunté con preocupación.  
- _No, no, no es eso Sakura-san, solo llamaba para comunicarte que Tsunade-sama decidió cambiarte del horario diurno al nocturno_ – me comunicó la pelinegra.  
-_ ¿Puedo saber el motivo?_ Nunca se me consultó si quería un cambio - mi tono de voz antes dulce y melodioso cambió por uno agrio y molesto. Odiaba que manejaran mis horarios a su antojo.  
- _Me ha dicho que le informará ella en persona los motivos. Sus horarios serán desde las dieciocho horas hasta las seis de la mañana_. - comentó rápido, cuando Shizune se ponía nerviosa apuraba la conversación para llegar de prisa al adiós.-  
- _Esta bien, si no me queda otro remedio. Adiós Shizune_.- corté molesta. ¿Acaso no podían avisarme antes?

- **Está bien que sea la directora del hospital, pero Tsunade-obasan no debe acomodar mis horarios sin consultarlo antes conmigo**.

Me quité la bata y me volví a colocar el pijama, volvería a dormir hasta el medio día.

A la una de la tarde volvió a sonar el despertador, comencé la misma rutina que a la mañana. A las dos de la tarde almorcé, simplemente preparé un ramen instantáneo. Prendí el televisor y lo volví a apagar. Tomé el último libro que me había regalado mi padre, "**La hora del vampiro**" de Stephen King. Papá conoce mejor que nadie mi gusto por la literatura y sobre todo por King. Este libro me había costado conseguirlo y él en uno de sus viajes de negocios a América logró traerlo autografiado por King.

Observé el reloj el cual marcaba las cinco de la tarde, y me fui a mi cuarto y para alistarme. Pasé mis delgados y suaves dedos en mi corto y sedoso cabello, aún seguía húmedo, lo amarré en una coleta, no gozaba ni del tiempo ni de las ganas para terminar de secarlo. Salí al living y tomé un bolso de un color chocolate, introduje en él la cartera y las llaves y antes de salir me calcé unas botas que me llegaban a las rodillas del mismo color del bolso.

Salí de mi cálido hogar y sentí como la gélida brisa arremetía sin ninguna delicadeza con mi suave y blanco cutis haciendo que este tomase un tenue color rojizo. Sin más demoras me dispuso a caminar, vivía a pocas cuadras del hospital por lo cual nunca usaba el automóvil, todavía no entendía porque lo había comprado. Ya estaba oscureciendo, odiaba el horario nocturno.  
Trece minutos exactos me demoré en llegar al Hospital Central de Konoha.  
Ingresé por las transparentes puertas de la entrada y al fin pude relajar mi entumecido cuerpo al sentir el cálido ambiente.

- _Buen día Sakura-san_ – me saludó una temerosa Shizune.  
- _Buenos días Shizune-san_ - correspondí amena al saludo y sin mayor demora me dirigí a mi oficina.

En mi oficina paso la mayor parte del tiempo cuando la directora me cede su papeleo, y como no siempre hay trabajo en el quirófano, suelo prestarme a ayudar en tareas menores, atendiendo diversos pacientes. Con tal de separarme un momento de mi aburrimiento hago cualquier cosa.

Colgué mi blazer en el perchero y mientras me colocaba la bata médica el golpe seco de la puerta me sorprendió.  
- _Adelante_ - contesté vagamente, tal vez me estaba reuniendo demasiado con el vago del Nara, ¿Me habrá contagiado la pereza?- **hm, ese Shikamaru me debe unos partidos de shogi** - pensé con una sonrisa al recordar a mi amigo.  
La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Shizune ingresó sin más.  
- _Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama la solicita en su despacho_ - anunció con parsimonia la morocha.  
- _Hai, iré de inmediato_ - Me limité a contestar, -**No pasan ni cinco minutos y ya me manda a llamar**-

La Directora y abuela tenía la mala costumbre de cederme su trabajo o interrumpir mi labor con pedidos insulsos.  
Con tranquilidad subí por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso del hospital, caminó por el pasillo y pude ver por una ventana que ya era de noche, en invierno cada vez los días eran más escuetos. Llegué hasta el cuarto consultorio de la derecha, me detuve frente a la puerta. El casto impacto de mis nudillos contra la vieja madera sonó seguido de un "Adelante " por parte de la rígida voz femenina que provenía desde dentro.  
Entré delicadamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- _Buen día Tsunade-shishou_ - saludé haciendo una escueta reverencia a la que había sido mi maestra, madre de mi padre y actual jefa.  
- _Buen día Sakura, ven por favor_ - indicó con un gesto de manos. Me acercó ni bien mi cerebro recibió la orden, una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio estaba ocupada por una figura con larga cabellera negra azulada - _ella es Uchiha Unmei, este año promocionó con uno de los más altos promedios, casi igualando el tuyo_ -dijo relajada- _eso no quita que sea una principiante_ - su tono de voz cambió por uno más serio- _por lo que decidí que será tu aprendiz. Tú la instruirás, le explicarás todo lo que consideres necesario que deba saber del trabajo en este hospital_ - sonrió lo cual no entendí - _Al fin tendrás un poco de diversión mi protegida_ - soltó una carcajada al notar mi semblante de confusión, **¿Yo una maestra? ¿Tendría una aprendiz?** Honestamente estaba sorprendida.

-_ H-Hai, shishou_ - logré componer una sonrisa. - _mi nombre es Namikaze Sakura, un gusto Uchiha-san_ - le sonreí a la extraña muchacha. Extraña era la palabra que mejor le iba, menuda, un poco más baja que yo, pálida podría decir casi traslúcida, esa chica debería tener algún problema de pigmentación, su melena larga le tapaba la mitad de la frente y sus ojos eran como un agujero negro. ¿Cómo una chica así podría llamarse Destino? Un destino bastante oscuro diría yo.  
- _El gusto es mío Namikase-san, llámeme Unmei por favor_ - su voz era alegre y un tanto chillona, me recordaba a Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga.  
- _Bien, sígueme, te mostraré el hospital_ - comenté dándole la espalda - _arigato Obasan_-.

Extrañamente este no sería un día típico, este día sería un poco diferente, tal vez hoy la **agobiante rutina** no se presente a trabajar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Cap, haganmelo saber dejándo un Review, si no no sabré si les gustó el fic, en caso que no les guste dejaré de publicarlo, ya que no tiene ningún sentido para mí escribir algo que a nadie le gusta.

Adieu!

Tsuki511


	2. Príncipe de las Tinieblas

Hola! soy consiente de la demora, pero me cuesta despegarme del final que tengo preparado para la historia!, en serio no sé si es normal escribir primero el final y luego el principio y desarrollo. Y me ha costado concentrarme mucho más ahora que en casa tenemos la PS2, oh yeah, el otro día nos quedamos jugando hasta las seis dce la mañana al Crush, Twister Metal, Medal of Honor, maldita y sensual PS2!

Quiero agradecer a lirilara1993; Katsura-cha Frikiyo, que han comentado el primer cap. :) Realmente agradezco muchos sus Reviews.

Katsura, especialmente quería agradecerte mucho por lo que me dijiste, en verdad nunca me consideré una escritora ya que recién empiezo con esto y creo que la palabra "Escritora" me queda muy grande, podría llamarme Amateur o principiante y tienes razón tengo que hacerlo por placer! Muchas Gracias en serio! 3

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Señor Masahi Kishimoto. Pero la historia si me pertenece, es toda, toooda, todita enterita MIA! y no la presto, (aunque dudo que alguien quiera robarla)

Ahora si, vamos con el capitulo :)

* * *

**Nocturno Amor**

Capítulo 2: Príncipe en las tinieblas.

Por Tsuki511

Me encontraba realmente sorprendida, ya le había enseñado todo el hospital a mi "alumna" y ella lo recordaba como si hubiese nacido aquí.

Le enseñé cada habitación, desde cuidados intensivos hasta primarios, el ala de adultos y de infantes, las salas de; cirugía, radiología e imagenología. Consultorios externos y áreas de internación, también los consultorios de; otorrinos, oftalmólogos, cardiólogos, odontólogos, neumólogos, urólogos, neurólogos, internistas y demás especialistas de la salud. Le mostré también las oficinas del departamento de recursos humanos; de auditoría; administrativa, entre otros lugares le enseñé la farmacia y el banco de sangre.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo recordaba como la palma de su mano, ahora no me sorprendía su promedio casi perfecto.

Pasamos la noche haciendo las visitas y controles diarios a los pacientes internados, atendiendo a algunos ambulatorios que venían a la guardia, y llenando formularios, todo en perfecto orden.

Ya eran las cinco y media de la mañana y el sol no pretendía aparecer todavía.

- _Unmei-san, si quieres puedes ir por tus cosas, nuestro turno termina en media hora y no queda nada por hacer_ - comenté con cansancio y una sonrisa.

- _Gracias Sakura-san, de todas formas esperaré a que vengan por mí_- su tono de voz era extraño, apagado, denotaba ¿Preocupación?.

- _Bien, si quieres puedo hacerte compañía mientras_ - le comenté mientras nos dirigíamos a mi oficina en busca de nuestros abrigos.

Había algo en esa chica que me daba cierta curiosidad, comenzando por el apellido.

Había oído algo de los Uchiha, una familia de empresarios, era una de las empresas más importantes no solo de Konoha, si no de todo el mundo en el mercado electrónico. Por lo que sabía sus integrantes siempre se mantenían en la empresa lo cual me extrañó que Unmei sea médico, mi padre y Neji me habían comentado algunas cosas, la empresa Hyuga era la competencia de Uchiha y estos en su mayoría eran muy jóvenes. Cuando quise sonsacar más información me la negaron.

Definitivamente en una película de terror moriría primero por husmear en donde no se debe.

- _Arigato_ - su respuesta fue tan escueta como su sonrisa.

Nos quedamos esperando en los asientos de la recepción. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Unmei se ponía más inquieta, controlaba el reloj cada dos minutos y su pie parecía que iba a dejar un agujero en las baldosas de tanto zapatear.

Eran las cinco y cincuenta cuando vi traspasar la puerta a un hombre que por su perfección no podía calificarse humano.

Era un hombre erguido, bastante alto, me atrevería a decir de un metro noventa. Delgado pero fornido, aunque mucho no podía apreciar ya que el sobretodo que llevaba caía hasta sus rodillas. Su rostro era un espectáculo, el lienzo era de un bronceado pálido corrompido por unas ojeras que surcaban desde debajo de su ojos onix. Su boca inclinada hacia abajo lo hacía ver más serio y maduro de lo que ya aparentaba. Su cabellera negra era extensa, caía agraciadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Estaba enbobada analizando a aquel hombre, nunca había visto a alguien así. No quería ser obvia pero no podía desprender la mirada.

El ruido ocasionado por el movimiento brusco de Unmei me arrebató mi ensoñación.

-_¡Oni-chan!_ - gritó la chica mientras corría hacia el hombre, ¿Eran hermanos? No veía mucho el parecido más allá de los ojos y la pálida piel. -_Sakura-san él es Itachi, mi hermano mayor_ - dijo mientras se acercaban a mi, él me extendió su mano cubierta por un guante - _Oni-chan ella es Namikaze Sakura mi sensei._

-_H-hai, es u-un gusto U-Uchiha-san_ - ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Desde cuando yo tartamudeaba? Que vergonzoso, hasta me ruboricé al tomar su mano para corresponder el saludo.

- _El gusto es mío Namikaze-san_- su voz era grave y varonil.

Entonces me perdí en su mirar, sus ojos negros como el carbón mostraban sabiduría, enigma e indiferencia. Eran todo un misterio.

Estaba sumida en sus ojos, tan oscuros y opacos.

Un misterio.

No noté el tiempo pasar.

- _Oni-chan, pensé que no vendrías, creí que estabas ocupado..._ - comentó la menor rompiendo el contacto de nuestros ojos.

- _Lo estaba, pero no podía enviar a Sasuke por ti_ - comentó severo. ¿Sasuke? ¿Sería otro hermano? - _y a Sai le encargué_ - dirigió su mirada directo a mis ojos - _mi puesto_ - finalizó.

Me sentí un estorbo al recibir su mirada, como si no pudiese hablar libremente en mi presencia.

- _etto... Unmei-san, yo me retiraré te veré el lunes, un gusto Uchiha-san_ - no tenía intenciones de escuchar problemas familiares ajenos. Hice una inclinación con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

- _Namikaze-san_- su voz me detuvo bruscamente, como si me hubiera tomado del brazo, viré mi cabeza para observar al Uchiha - _tenga cuidado, todavía no amanece y las calles en Konoha ya no son seguras_ - sentí el calor asentarse en mi rostro.

- _A-Arigato Uchiha-san_ - me sentía una estúpida - _Hasta luego_ - sin más me retiré, mas bien huí del hospital

* * *

- ah_, Oni-chan, ¿Porqué miraste así a Sakura-san? No es normal en ti hablar con... Nadie y menos advertir sobre la inseguridad_ - musitó y largó una carcajada mi pequeña hermana.

- _Vamos a casa Unmei, en poco tiempo va a amanecer_ - hablé bajo, a veces me irritaban los cuestionarios de mi hermana. No me gusta rendirle explicaciones a nadie.

- _¡ah! ¡No evites mis preguntas!_ - le dí la espalda y comencé a caminar.

No se lo diría ni ahora ni en un milenio, pero honestamente esa tal Sakura había llamado mi atención, no se si fue su extravagante cabello o el brillo de sus jades o el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sacudí la cabeza, nunca pensé en esas cursilerías no lo haría ahora.

- _¡ah Itachi! Espera Oni-chan_ - reí al oír trastabillar a mi pequeña hermana, era tan torpe, a pesar de ser la melliza de Sasuke eran muy diferentes y a la vez se comportaban de igual manera frente a la sociedad.

En realidad, frente a la sociedad todos en la familia eramos reservados, los Uchiha nos destacamos por la sobriedad, seriedad e inteligencia. Siempre nos han respetado, inclusive los Hyuga quienes son nuestra mayor competencia en el mercado, y quienes conocen nuestro secreto familiar nos respetan aun más.

Mi familia está conformada por mi abuelo Uchiha Madara quien representa la cabeza del clan y de la empresa.  
Mi tío Uchiha Obito, quien tomó nuestra tutela cuando fallecieron mis padres al igual que el resto de la familia en el incendio de la mansión de verano, mientras celebraban la boda de oro de mis abuelos. Mi abuelo sostiene que fue un accidente, yo aún mantengo mis dudas, fue un verdadero desastre y solo sobrevivimos los que estamos ahora.  
Mi tío tiene marcado la mitad del cuerpo a causa del fuego. Ese día los menores estábamos bajo cuidado de los sirvientes en una casa a unos metros de la mansión.

Mi primo Shisui hijo de Obito es mi mejor amigo y confidente, tiene mi misma edad, aunque en diferencia el es carismático y amistoso, tal vez por eso somos tan buenos amigos, nos complementamos muy bien.

Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad pude hacerme legalmente responsable de mis hermanos.

De los hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, yo soy el mayor, tengo supuestamente treinta años, luego entenderán. Cuando se trata de negocios soy serio y frío. Con mis hermanos trato de ser cálido, aunque suelo ser demasiado estricto. Siempre intenté compensar la falta de afecto de mis padres consintiendolos materialmente, nunca quise malcriarlos, ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme o remediarlo.

Sai tiene veintiocho años, él es el responsable en caso que a mi me sucediera algo. Nunca supo adaptarse a la sociedad, siempre fue muy hipócrita con el resto, lo sabe y se lo he dicho tratando de persuadirlo para que corrija ese error en su actuar. Suele decir cosas fuera de lugar en los momentos más inoportunos, pero es buena persona y hace grandes esfuerzos por caerle bien a la gente.

Luego de Sai llegaron los mellizos, Sasuke y Unmei con veintiséis años. Sasuke... Es un joven frío y calculador, un joven muy inteligente. Suele ser un amargado, solo si está de buen humor sonríe aunque no suele suceder. Es soberbio y obstinado, orgulloso como nadie, impaciente y agrio. Es impulsivo y dice las cosas sin pensarlo, lastimando a muchos a su alrededor. Antes era alegre, pero cambió cuando sucedió la tragedia familiar, tan solo tenía ocho años.

Quien más sufre la personalidad de Sasuke es Unmei, ella siempre está junto a él, tratando de sacar su lado bueno a flote, más que la melliza parece ser su siames, es delicada al hablar pero bruta al actuar, igual de orgullosa que Sasuke, dulce y revoltosa, suele ser muy torpe, caprichosa como una niña de cinco años, pero tiene un gran corazón y es muy maternal con todos nosotros, es muy parecida a mamá y es la que más sufre con nuestra naturaleza.

-_ ¿No te has tentado?_ - pregunté mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil para iniciar el camino que daba a nuestra casa. Unmei negó enérgica con la cabeza mientras sonreía triunfante. - _¿Ni un poco?_ - pregunté para molestarla.

- _¡Ah! ¡Oni-chan! No soy como Sasuke-chan..._ - bufo molesta, era divertido verla enojada - _¿Sabes? No es tan dificil como aparenta, aparte sabes bien que lo hago por nuestra tranquilidad y la del mundo._

- _Has heredado la compasión de mamá_.- sonreí al recordarla, solo pude disfrutarla doce años de mi vida, una mujer amorosa y dulce, una gran madre - _Imoto no esta bien aborrecer nuestra raza_ - suspiré -_ para ti es fácil porque siempre fuiste muy suave_ - era terca si ella podía el resto también debería poder - _Es como que un alcohólico trabaje en la barra de un bar, para los demás sí es difícil._

- _Oni-chan, me preocupa Sasuke._ - comentó con pena ignorando mi comentario. Sasuke a mi también me preocupaba, cada vez era más salvaje y cínico, se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto - _puede traer graves problemas para él y para la familia, y sabes como es Ojisama._ - suspiró con pesadez - _no quiero que a Sasuke le pase lo mismo que a Inabi_ - odiaba ver a mis hermanos sufrir.

Inabi era el hermano menor de Shisui, su perdición y adicción pusieron en riesgo la seguridad de la familia. Mi abuelo se encargó de su eliminación, "todo sea por el bien de la familia". En verdad a nuestro abuelo nunca le importo la familia, es el ser más ambicioso que vi en mi vida y eso que llevo unos cuantos años en este mundo. Su objetivo es alcanzar un dominio mundial, no importa a que costo.

Todos lamentamos la pérdida de Inabi, sobre todo Sai y Shisui, era el único al que Sai se había apegado, eran parecidos en su forma de ser. Pero la eternidad tiene su precio y si no sabes sobre llevarlo te lleva a la ruina.

- _No te preocupes Imoto, yo me encargaré_ - puse mi mano en su cabeza y revolví su cabellera, traté de componer la sonrisa más sincera y cargada de confianza para arrebatarle la preocupación y a la vez tratar de autoconvencerme.

Llegamos a casa hablando de su día en el hospital y el mío en la empresa.

- _¡Llegamos!_ - gritó la menor -_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Sai!_

- _No están en casa Unmei_- comenté tranquilo - _a Sai lo dejé ocupando mi lugar en la empresa, dormirá allá._

- _¿Y Sasuke-chan?_ - noté su preocupación - _en una hora amanecerá._

- _Te dije que yo me encargaría_ - dije mientras me disponía a salir de la casa -_ cierra bien, y no le abras a nadie._

- _Oi, Oni-chan tengo cuatrocientos cincuenta y seis años._

- _No dejas de ser mi hermana menor_ - le reproche.

- _Tengan cuidado con el amanecer_ - la oí gritar desde la puerta.

- _Que jodido eres Ototo_ - murmuré preocupado mientras subía al mercedes.

* * *

Caminé casi a trote, huí como alma lleva el diablo, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a mi casa y darme un largo baño de inmersión.

Me había prometido no volver a fijarme en un hombre de esa manera, pero ese tipo, ese hombre misterioso, ese Uchiha tenía algo que nunca antes había visto. Su sola y nada simple esencia era atrayente, cautivante.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos no presté atención a mi alrededor hasta que sentí el impacto de un muro seguido de las frías baldosas.

- _¡Auch!_ - me sobé la frente y miré hacia arriba, no había sido una pared sino un hombre con lo que había arremetido, un muchacho muy apuesto y joven, alto y delgado, debería tener mi edad.

Su cabello era negro con un leve tono azul, era corto y se levantaba en la nuca. Sus facciones eran finas, pero denotaban soberbia y egolatría, lo cual a mis ojos lo hacía ver desagradable.

- _Hmp, que torpe_ - dijo mirándome desde arriba ¡Cuanta arrogancia!.

Me tendió la mano con desgano y sonrió con sorna, sonrisa cargada de cinismo y orgullo.

Sus ojos carmesí destellaban lujuria y maldad pura.

Esperen un momento, ¿ojos rojos? Nunca había visto ese color de ojos, solamente en algunas fotos a causa del flash, pero no sabía que naturalmente existieran ojos así, ese tono escarlata era brillante.

Tomé su mano con pavor, un escalofrío me recorrió de punta a punta la espina dorsal al sentir el tacto de su piel helada, sentí que le estrechaba la mano a la mismísima muerte.

Ese muchacho me daba mala espina.

- _Arigato_ - necesitaba irme, huir de ese hombre, mi instinto de supervivencia me clamaba distancia.

Quise soltar mi mano pero la mantenía firmemente apretada.

- _etto... Dis-disculpe se-señor, ¿podría s-soltarme?_ - pregunté atemorizada esperando lo peor.

- _Eres una molestia_ - dijo mientras giraba mi mano descubriendo el raspón ocasionado por la caída, emanaba un poco de sangre, no era mucho y apenas dolía.

Sus ojos brillaron con mayor fulgor y acercó lentamente mi mano a su boca, hizo una mueca que califiqué como una especie de sonrisa y mi corazón se detuvo en seco - _hueles muy bien_ - su boca se abrió y dejo a la vista una blanca dentadura, reluciente e impecable, pero había algo extraño, sus colmillos eran exageradamente grandes y filosos.

Estaba atónita, mis piernas flaquearon, mi cuerpo tembló y de mi frente comenzaron a caer gotas de frío sudor.

Tenía miedo.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?, ¿qué pretendía ese tipo de mi?, ¿quién era él? ¿qué era él?

De repente recordé el noticiero... él seguramente sería el asesino que yo misma califiqué como un fanático de Bram Stoker.

Él un asesino serial, yo una víctima más.

Él iba a asesinarme de una manera cruel, iba a drenarme.

Sobrevivir.

Mis pupilas completamente dilatadas comenzaron a buscar una salida, mis ojos estaban desorbitados, y se entorpecían buscando una escapatoria.

Frustración.

Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior, buscando concentración.

No podía, no podía focalizar en nada, mi cuerpo estaba bloqueado, mi mente estaba bloqueada, mi alma se estaba desprendiendo.

Pánico.

Mordí con mayor fuerza mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero no lo sentí, no sentí dolor, sólo sentí el cálido líquido resbalar por mi comisura.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaba pasando, sólo sabía que para mi era eterno.

Mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero mi voz se había ido, al ver sus ojos perdí todo de mi.

Resignación.

Lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos, pero nadie oiría mi llanto.

La calle estaba desierta y solo el leve y frío viento sería testigo de mi final.

Cerré los ojos.

Quería apagar mi mente.

Apagar mis sentimientos.

Apagar mi miedo.

Las lágrimas no cesaron.

- _Sasuke_ -

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente al oír esa voz que retumbó en el silencio de la nocturnidad, el silencio de la soledad, el silencio de la muerte.

Esa voz no era de este joven, esa voz ya la había oído antes pero no podía recordar a su dueño, alce mi cabeza y busqué temerosa al dueño.

Observé por sobre el hombro del peli azul.

Logré divisar un par de ojos igual de escarlata, los mismos ojos sangrientos, ahora portados por Uchiha Itachi.

Mi corazón que yacía silencioso comenzó a arremeter contra mi pecho, palpitaba violentamente, sentí que iba a escapar de mi pecho.

-_ Sueltala ahora Sasuke_ - su grave voz sonaba severa.

- _Tsk_ - el más joven chasqueó su lengua y soltó el agarre de manera brusca provocando el tambalear de mi cuerpo.

No podía moverme, mis piernas parecían de gelatina.

- _Namikaze-san, ¿se encuentra usted bien?_ - Itachi se fue acercando a donde yo estaba, lo observé desorbitada, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser onix - _Sakura_ - reaccioné al sentir su mano en mi cintura dándome soporte.

- _H-hai_ - estaba confundida, quería llegar a mi casa y dormir o tal vez pensar y analizar, pero mi deseo más próximo era desaparecer y alejarme de ese joven- _Dis-disculpe Uchiha-san, tengo q-que llegar a mi casa_ - quise comenzar a caminar pero nuevamente una mano sostuvo mi brazo deteniendo mi andar y mi aliento.

- _¿Desea que la acompañe hasta su hogar?_ - sonrió con amabilidad.

Negué con la cabeza suavemente y traté de componer la mejor sonrisa.

- _Arigato, ya ha hecho suficiente por mí_ - el terror se iba disipando, pude hablar sin tartamudear una palabra.

El negó con la cabeza.

- _No he hecho nada, sepa disculpar a mi Ototo..._ - hizo una inclinación acompañando la disculpa, parecía un príncipe invitándome a danzar un vals.

-_ ¿E-Es su hermano?_ - pero que poca atención, si eran iguales.

- _Si, Sasuke es mi hermano menor, es mellizo de Unmei_ - Ahora notaba lo iguales que eran. Lo observé atenta mientras él miraba su reloj con preocupación.

- _No se preocupe Uchiha-san, vaya con calma._ - esos Uchiha tenían un problema con el reloj.

- _Que descanse bien Namikaze-san._ - asentí con la cabeza mientras me daba la espalda.

-_ Disculpa, hmp_ - el menor habló por lo bajo, su voz era ronca.

Los vi perderse en la oscuridad del oeste mientras que el sol comenzaba a nacer en el este.

Caminé las dos cuadras restantes para llegar a mi hogar.

Inserté las llaves en la cerradura e ingresé.

Ya dentro me descalcé y arrojé las botas cerca de la entrada. Eché las llaves sobre la mesa ratona que estaba en el recibidor, me quité el abrigo y lo dejé sobre el sillón al igual que el bolso.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y con pesadez me coloque el camisón y la bata de seda a juego, me adentré en las frías sábanas y me entregué plenamente a Morfeo ya no tenía intenciones ni ganas de darme un baño ni de aclarar mi mente.

Había sido un día largo y agotador pero habría terminado peor de no ser por Uchiha Itachi, ese hombre, ese extraño y atrapante ser, el hombre enigmático de los orbes granate y la sonrisa torcida, el príncipe de las tinieblas.

* * *

Bueeenoooo :) ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Si tienen algo que objetar, algo que aportar, algo que no les guste o les guste mucho relacionado con el fic aganmelo saber !

Nos vemos en la próxima...

XOXO

Tsuki511


	3. Cuestiones Familiares

Hello!

Primero, antes que nada, quiero pedir MIL SINCERAS DISCULPAS. Soy consiente de mi irresponsabilidad y falta para con el fic y para ustedes. No tengo una buena justificación, por supuesto que no, simplemente me regalaron 3 obras de Stephen King; It, El resplandor y Cell, y me sumegí profundamente en la lectura, no presté atención a nada más durante unas cuantas semanas.

Los libros, el trabajo (de 15 hs a 03 hs), mis indiscutibles 8 horas de sueño, más que la imaginación había sido secuetrada por Pennywise y sumando que el poco tiempo que me quedaba (1/2 hra diaria excepto los Domingos DIA LIBRE : 3 ) se lo debía a mi familia.

Por eso nuevamente pido disculpas, y creo que es un mal comienzo no? recién en el tercer capítulo y ya me tildé dos meses, espero no volver a ausentarme, no lo prometo porque a todo esto me prometieron regalarme la trilogía del Padrino más las de Millenium, así que espero que cuando lleguen tenga adelantado unos cuantos caps...

Agradecimientos:

**LiriLara**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap y muchichichisimas gracias por tu Review ! :) No, no he leído Skip Beat, pero en cuanto me libere de mis "cadenas" trataré de hacerme un tiempo para husmear, haha. La descripción que doy de Itachi es la imagen con la que lo llevo grabado en la mente 3 es tan perfecto!

**Katsura-chan 3**: No me sale muy bien el suspenso, y creo que me emociona más a mí que a nadie ver cuanto antes el encuentro de los dos personajes principales. No podría hacerlos esperar a ellos. Me alegra que te guste Unmei, no ha mucha gente (Mi persona incluida) le gusta los personajes inventados, el problema no es de los personajes, si no de los autores que los hacen acaparar toda la historia y tomar así el protagonismo. A mi no me gusta eso, Unmei fue creada con el propósito de agrandar la familia Uchiha, al igual que lo incluí a Sai en ellos. Obviamente todos tendrán un espacio para sus historias. Me alegra que me consideres una Autora con todas las letras, aunque insisto me falta mucho para llegar a eso, o al menos para ser una gran o una buena autora. Pues aquí esta el Cap.

**Albii-chan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado que Sai sea un Uchiha, y que te haya gustado la historia me regocija aún más! Aquí tienes el cap! espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Crimela: **Que gran placer tenerte por aquí! Siempre leo tus historias y te tengo como un gran ejemplo, podría decirse que soy una especie de admiradora, (No temas no hago daño, ni planeo secuestros, solo admiro lol) Gracias por tu review y me enorgullece que la historia sea de tu agrado... espero volver a verte y espero leer pronto la act de La Academia!

Gracias también a quienes han puesto la historia en favoritos :D

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, aunque si a él no le molestara podría regalarme/prestarme a Itachi y a Sasori, seguramente les daría una vida más feliz... ah, y ya que estamos también a Neji! Sigo demasiado dolida con su muerte.

Pero esta historia es enterita enterita mia, y estoy orgullosa porque en el colegio me llevaba siempre Lengua y literatura! era muy mala! y que ahora dentro de todo pueda escribir algo legible y que tenga sentido me enorgullece! Yeeih! La juventud explota!

Si quieren pueden visitar mi deviantart... es tsuki511 . deviantart . com :) (borren los espacios) ahí subiré algunos dibujos relacionados con este fic...

¡Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Nocturno Amor **

Capítulo 3: Cuestiones Familiares

Por Tsuki511

Llegamos a casa con el sol pisando nuestros talones. Solo le dirigí la palabra a Sasuke para informarle que hablaríamos estando en casa.

Apagué el motor una vez estacionado mi vehículo en el garaje. Descendimos junto a mi hermano sin emitir un solo ruido. Nuestros movimientos y pasos parecían meditados previamente, sigilosos como los de un detective a punto de toparse con el asesino tan buscado, como los de un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada, tanteé en mi bolsillo el manojo de llaves, las retiré con delicadeza e introduje la correspondiente en la cerradura, giré hasta oír el "clac" ocasionado por la traba.

Nos adentramos en la mansión, donde el silencio y un ambiente pesado reinaban, pasamos el vestíbulo y llegamos a la sala de estar, donde no me sorprendió ver en la mesa ratona las incontables colillas de cigarrillos, ni las botellas de Whisky, Ginebra y Ron completamente vacías.

Honestamente me sorprendió ver a Sai, con unas bolsas y ojeras oscuras bajo sus somnolientos ojos, sentado junto a Unmei. Al parecer esta última lo habría llamado debido a la preocupación.

Mi hermana menor levantó su cabeza y pude notar la desesperación en su mirada, se levantó y me pasó de largo arrojándose sobre Sasuke.

- _¡Baka! ¡Estabamos muy preocupados por ti!_ - sollozó aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

La cara de sasuke era extraña, no demostraba fastidio como otras veces, tampoco ira o enojo.

Poseía una mueca extraña, una mirada vacua.

- _Lo siento_ - le escuché decir en un bajo y grave murmullo.

**¿Culpa?**

Me costó asimilar las palabras nunca antes dichas por la boca de mi pequeño hermano.

Mi ototo, ¿Arrepentido? Eso era algo nuevo, extraño, totalmente fuera de lo común y al juzgar por la cara de Sai yo no era el único sorprendido.

Sasuke no se distinguía justamente por ser una persona humilde y que conociera la palabra "perdón", se caracteriza por ser orgulloso y obstinado. Podría morir antes de disculparse..., pero bueno, algunas personas cambian en los momentos más inesperados.

- _Tenemos que hablar, ahora, no como empresarios, no como Uchiha, no como lo que somos. Tenemos que hablar como hermanos, como familia_- sentencié mientras me dirigía a la mesa del gran comedor.

Ocupé mi lugar, el cual era la cabecera. Los mellizos caminaron en silencio y se acomodaron uno en frente del otro en las sillas de mi derecha e izquierda. Sai se situó frente a mi, en el otro extremo de la mesa.

El silencio era sepulcral, e incómodo. Todos sabíamos sobre qué teníamos que hablar, pero ninguno sabía como empezar.

- _Ototo, necesito que te sinceres con nosotros_ -comencé con serenidad, tratando de ocultar la preocupación - _entre todos podemos ayudarte, pero si no colaboras... No saldremos adelante de esta._ - su mirada estaba ausente y eso me partía el alma-_ Hoy, si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo tu no estarías aquí._

- _Hermano, no podemos perderte_ -comento Unmei, quien le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa.

- _Y yo no puedo seguir viviendo._ - anunció fijando su mirada en Imoto -_ No así_ - remató.

- _Hermano, pe..._ - interrumpida por la brusquedad de Sai.

-_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sasuke? Todo lo que hacemos por salir adelante, por mantener en pie el legado que nos dejaron Otosan y Okasan, acaso ¿tampoco te importa?_ - gruñó Sai plantando su palma en la mesa- _oh, claro, eres un egoísta, un maldito y egocéntrico egoísta_ - sorna- _¡Lo único que te importa y siempre te importará es tu maldito y blanquito trasero!_

- _Sai, calmate_ - simple susurro, nunca necesite alzar la voz- _siéntate_ - acató mi orden como era debido.

- _¿De qué sirve la eternidad si solo puedes vivirla trabajando? Si solo puedes vivir a coste de la vida de un humano, ¿Acaso Sai no te das cuenta? Siempre seremos peones de Madara._ - su voz denotaba impotencia, ira reprimida-_ ¡El legado que nos dejaron nuestros padres es solamente la esclavitud a esta maldita inmortalidad!._

- _Hermano, en la vida hay otras cosas, puedes conocer el mundo, intentar tener una amistad, enamorarte, lo único que has hecho estos quinientos años ha sido sufrir en tu soledad_ - habló Unmei - _no es obligatorio pertenecer a la empresa._

- _¡Ja! Unmei, ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Enamorarme? ¿Para qué? ¿Para convertirla en un vampiro y que suceda lo mismo que a ti con Sasori?_ - Ese es el Sasuke impulsivo agresivo, lastimando a diestra y siniestra, cegado por destruir todo - _No hermana, gracias, no quiero una vampiresa que busque mi cuello para vengarse._ - irónico y violento-_ Los sentimientos son para los humanos, y los humanos son vulnerables, un Vampiro vulnerable... ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso?_ - crudo - ah, si... ¡en tí!

- _Sasuke..._ - quiso comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

- _No Unmei, tengo que decirlo, tienes que escucharlo, tienes que entenderlo de una buena vez_. - dijo cruzando sus dedos bajo su menton-_ No nacimos para amar ni ser amados, esa es nuestra maldición, ¿Sabes porqué Madara nunca se encargó de matar a Sasori? Porque tú te negaste a seguir en la empresa y no presentas una amenaza como Inabi_ - el rostro de Sai se contrajo al oír ese nombre -_ no puede eliminarte por ese simple hecho, pero él es caprichoso y no le gusta que le lleven la contra, por eso dejó vivo a Sasori, para que él te elimine Unmei,_ - cada palabra que escupía era un puñal en su alma, su rostro estaba compungido - s_i yo me retiro de la empresa tendrá más de un motivo para eliminar mi ser_ - dijo relajando su cuerpo.

- _¿Y cual es la diferencia hermano? ¿Prefieres morir como un maldito adicto y esclavo suicidándote de la manera más cobarde o morir en plena libertad?_- su mirar se endureció y sus ojos se enrojecieron - _¿Sabes Sasuke? Yo prefiero morir en manos de la persona a la que amé, por lo menos pagaré mi Karma con él dándole el placer de satisfacer su venganza.  
_

_- Pero si no fuera por Itachi, me habría ido y con muy buena compañía... - _dijo reclinándose en su asiento.

_- ¿Ah? ¿A quién Sasuke? ¿De qué mierda hablas?_ - desconcertada.

_- Una pelirrosa totalmente extraña se cruzó en mi camino, hubiera sido épico morir así, ¿no crees? -_

_- ¡BAKA! ¡¿Sakura-san?!_ ¡Ves que eres un cobarde! ¡¿Porqué necesitas morirte y llevarte a alguien contigo?!- pegó un gritillo agudo para luego mirarme a mí - _No, Itachi, dime que no._

_- Llegué a tiempo, pero mañana tal vez te reclame explicaciones, o tal vez no_ - concreté sereno -_ se están desviando de tema, Sasuke hasta que puedas acostumbrarte a la sangre del hospital tienes prohibido salir de la mansión. Yo hablaré con Madara_- comuniqué relajado.

- _¿Y si no quiero Itachi?_ - preguntó altanero.

- _Mazmorras_ - seco y claro.

- _Itachi-kun, Madara no lo aceptará, ya suficiente con la renuncia de Unmei-chan_ - Sai me miró analítico.

- _Tomaré el puesto de Sasuke, kyodai_.

- _De ninguna manera, ahora trabajas en el hospital, y necesitamos tu puesto ahí, tiene que haber otra manera_- esto me tenía hastiado.

-_ Itachi-kun, ¿Si a Sasuke-kun lo damos por muerto?_ - Analicé la opción dada por Sai.

-_ ¡Oh hermano eres un Genio! Dobe, ¿pretendes que Sasuke viva encerrado? ¿Pretendes que ante cada visita del Madara se esconda en su habitación?_

- _Se irá al exterior._

- _Hmp, ya capté la idea, interesante hermano_ - comentó el de la cuestión.

- _¡Esperen un momento!_ - gritó al ponerse de pie y golpear la gran mesa de roble con ambas manos la única fémina de la familia - _¿Cómo pueden hablar así de tranquilos? ¿No volveremos a verte?_ - su voz era queda- _Yo no puedo vivir sin mi hermano_ - así era Unmei, un momento enojada y al segundo siguiente ya se había olvidado, una de las cuestiones por la cual es fácil convivir con ella.

- _¡Idiota y egoísta! ¿Pero no entiendes nada? ¡Es por su bien tonta!_ - esta vez alzó la voz Sai.

- _Sai cierra el pico, no toleraré un insulto más_ - estas discusiones de niños no tenían fin - _Unmei, entiende que es por el bien de Sasuke, podremos visitarlo, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que así sea, además por ahora es una idea, tendremos que organizar bien._

- _Organizaremos durante esta semana, Sasuke-kun, pon lo mejor para controlar tu adicción._

- _Yo me encargaré de los lugares_ - pretendía comenzar ahora pero el sonido del timbre me interrumpió - _más vale que no sean los testigos de Jehová porque seré yo quien los degollará_ - refunfuñé.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando la entrada de nuestro mayordomo.

Finalmente oímos el suave traqueteo en la puerta.

-_ Adelante_ - dije y nuestro delgado y ya crecido de edad mayordomo hizo presencia con una inclinación, brindando así su respeto y devoción.

- _Mis señores, Sir Uchiha Madara se encuentra aquí, ha llegado junto al señor Akasuna _- anunció con su voz difónica ya gastada por los años.

- _¿Akasuna?_ - fue un susurro el que escapo de los labios de mi hermana, pero todos entendimos.

¿Qué demonios hacía Madara con el imbécil de Sasori? Esto era un chiste de muy mal gusto.

- _Marcel, haz que pasen, por favor_- sentencié con voz neutral, mientras observaba a la menor levantarse de su asiento para ubicarse de pie detrás de Sasuke.

¿Se estaba refugiando?

**Miedo.**

Observamos la figura del mayordomo desaparecer tras la puerta, y al momento volver con un hombre alto de cabellera extensa negra atada con una prolija trenza que llegaba hasta debajo de su cadera. Junto a él un muchacho de baja estatura, de rojizas melenas y ojos color miel pasivos, su sonrisa era burlona. Sus ojos, los cuales arrancaría sin dudar, se centraron solamente en la pequeña figura de mi hermana, resguardada bajo la sombra de su mellizo.

- _¿A que se debe su presencia Ojisama?_ - comencé sin preámbulos - _No es normal en ti venir a nuestra humilde casa y mucho menos a estas horas_.

- _Estoy bien nieto, gracias por preguntar_ - irónico, esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía - _No olvides que éste alguna vez fue mi hogar._ - dijo palmeando las paredes - _Y en cuanto al horario, ¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos? No es hora para chicos tan jóvenes._

- _¿Qué te trae junto a él abuelo?_ -

**Severidad.**

- _Buen día para ti también Sasuke, se ve que sus padres no llegaron a educarlos bien._

- _Buen día Ojisama, Saso... Akasuna_ -

-_ Nieta_ - se acercó a la mesa seguido de esa lacra -_ Nietos, he venido en persona a informarles un cambio en la empresa_- comenzó mientras se sentaba en la gran silla de roble antiguo que había ocupado la menor.

- _Debe ser de gran importancia abuelo, ¿No podías esperar a que estemos allí?_

- _Los demás cambios los informaré a los que pertenecen a la empresa,_ - fijo en Unmei- _pero esto es algo que concierne a la familia._

- _Abuelo... ¿No hagas una película de suspenso quieres?_-

- _Bien Sasukito, he decidido que Sasori, pertenecerá a la empresa._

**Cinismo.**

**Burla.**

**Goce.**

**Humillación.**

- _¡¿Que?!_ - exclamamos los cuatro al unísono.

Verdaderamente era un mal chiste.

- _Veo que no les agrada la idea, Obito a pedido un tiempo indefinido, considero que lo merece. Itachi serás el vicepresidente de la empresa, Shisui tomará tu lugar actual, y Sai el de Shisui, Sasuke el de Sai, y Sasori se encargará del área actual de Sasuke y el que Unmei rechazó._

- _Abuelo, con todo el respeto, la empresa siempre perteneció a la familia, nunca una persona que no tuviese nuestro apellido tuvo un cargo tan alto _- esto no me gustaba, tendría que pararlo a como de lugar.

- _Estamos escasos de Uchiha's querido nieto, y Sasori fue pareja de Unmei unos cuantos años. Ya es de la familia_.

**Sorna.**

- _¡Le juró venganza a mi hermana! ¡Puede atentar con la familia! ¡No podemos permitir que alguien que no comparte nuestra sangre pertenezca a la empresa familiar!_ - mi hermano irradiaba ira, todos lo hacíamos, pero ninguno quería confrontar a Madara.

- _Sasuke... ¿Te olvidas quien convirtió a Sasori en vampiro? ¿No recuerdas qué sangre lo transformó en un sonámbulo eterno y nocturno? ¿Has olvidado como se crea un vampiro querido nieto? _- su mirada pretendía ser intimidante, pero todos lo conocíamos bien - _Sasori lleva dentro la sangre de Unmei, ese simple lazo sanguíneo lo hace un Uchiha_ - soltó una carcajada.

**Irritante.**

- _Si me disculpan, necesito descansar y creo que no me conciernen esta información de la empresa ¿verdad?_ - la menor abrió la boca después de un buen rato - _Ojisama_ - hizo una reverencia - _Hermanos_ - sonrió y deposito un beso en la coronilla de su mellizo - _Akasuna_ - inclinó levemente su cabeza - _hasta luego_ - y desapareció tras el oscuro pasillo.

- _Ay, Unmei, siempre tan delicada y cortés, aunque...,_ _antes era más alegre_ - sonrió divertido- _eres todo un galán Sasori_ - si no detenía este circo terminaríamos haciendo una barricada dentro de la sala.

- _Abuelo, mis hermanos y yo no hemos dormido todavía, si no le molesta podremos tratar los temas en la empresa misma, ¿De acuerdo?_ - traté de no mandarlos al mismísimo demonio con toda la paz mental posible.

- _Oh, mis disculpas nieto, los dejaré dormir en paz, esperaremos en el hall a mi coche, los vidrios polarizados han sido un gran invento para nosotros ¿No crees?_ - sorna, ironía, cinismo, maldad, egolatría, orgullo; él era un Uchiha.

De los peores.

- _Cualquier cosa que se les apetezca Marcel estará a su disposición. Hasta luego abuelo_ - hablé mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y me dirigía al mismo pasillo que se había retirado Unmei, seguido por mis dos hermanos - _Akasuna te quiero lejos de mi hermana._

- _Oi, oi, no te preocupes, no tengo más que buenas intenciones con ella_ - respondió con la burla plasmada en su rostro.

- _Ni buenas, ni malas_ - Sasuke me leyó el pensamiento - _Madara_ - ese era su respeto.

Sai omitió el habla y simplemente sonrió, falsamente, por supuesto.

Nos dividimos en el pasillo, cada uno a su respectivo dormitorio.

Los planes sobre Sasuke tendrían que ser postergados, al menos por el momento.

* * *

Desperté por el sonido del teléfono taladrándome el oído.

Estiré mi brazo para tomar el artilugio, y en el proceso pude notar la humedad de mi almohada.

Sigo babeando mi almohada como cuando tenía ocho años.

-_ ¿Hable?_ - como pude localice el artefacto en mi oreja.

- _Hija, habla mamá ¿Cómo estás pequeña?_ - al oír la dulce voz de mi madre esbocé una gran sonrisa y me incorporé en la cama.

- _Bien mami, ¿y tú?_ - pregunté cariñosa, agradable forma de amanecer.

**Muy agradable.**

- _Bien hija, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?_

- _No lo sé má, todavía sigo algo dormida_ - bostecé y pude apreciar su cálida risada.

- _¡Domingo hija! ¡Domingo! Tus primos llegaron de Suna hoy, Yashamaru y Karura también, están llegando hija. Te recomendaría que te des una buena ducha y vengas._

- _¿Mis tíos también?_ - pregunté sorprendida.

- _Si hija, y los hermanos de tu padre también vendrán._

- _¡Wow! Mamá, faltan que vayan los abuelos y estaremos todos. ¿A qué se debe semejante reunión?_

- _También vendrán_ - comentó alegre-_ honestamente no lo sé, tu hermano organizo todo_ - dudosa- _Aunque si no vienes no sabrás._

- _Si no corto el teléfono nunca llegaré _- reí al compás de mi hermosa madre.

- _Bueno, bueno, apúrate ¿quieres?_ - sentí una interferencia y luego oí un estrepitoso grito - _¡Sakura-chan! ¡Apurate te esperaremos! ¡Dattebayo!_ - largue una carcajada al reconocer la inconfundible y chirriante voz de mi hermano.

- _¡Baka! ¡Vas a dejarme sorda un día de estos!_ - gruñí iracunda - _¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!_ - dije dando fin a la conversación.

Comencé la rutina diaria de aseo, me vestí con un largo vestido color blanco de encaje, bastante primaveral aunque a pesar de la época el día era cálido, y unas botas beige estilo vaquero que llegaban hasta mis rodillas. Tomé un chal blanco y mi tapado crema.  
Dejé suelto mi corto cabello y con una tostada en la boca salí apresurada de mi hogar.

Encendí mi humilde automóvil, un Ford Siena bordó, y marché camino a la casa de mis padres.

En la carretera y con el sol dándome en el rostro intenté despejar mi mente, aún me invadían imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Un tonto pensamiento se cruzó por mi mente.

- _Debo dejar de leer esos libros, los vampiros no existen..._ - hablé sola, una pequeña manía la cual me mantenía entretenida- _Aunque esos ojos, los dientes, la piel helada, todo concuerda_ - analicé - _¡Basta Sakura! ¿Pero que demonios pienso? eso es, es imposible, ¿lo es?_ - necesitaba respuestas antes de enloquecer - _maldito Stephen King. Primero me atormentas con payasos, luego con fantasmas, locos telefónicos y ahora con vampiros. Que te jodan_ - mascullé enojada.

Fueron veinte minutos de viaje hasta que finalmente llegué. divise los costosos vehículos aparcados en la entrada. Donde pude estacione el mio.

Caminé al portal y golpee fuertemente, sabiendo que si lo hacía suave nadie me oiría.

Quien abrió fue mi padre, al cual me le arroje alegremente haciéndolo tambalear.

- _¡Okasan!_ - grité mientras me abrazaba de forma contenedora.

- _Mi pequeña ¿cómo has estado?_- su cálida voz era melodiosa.

- _Bien papi, no veía la hora de llegar, ¿Dónde están todos?_

- _En la sala mi niña_ - dijo encaminándose al lugar.

- _¡Sakura-chan!_ - oh, mi hermano, quien no solo me reventó un tímpano, me alzó por los aires y comenzó a girarme.

Encontrarse con Naruto después de un tiempo es como llegar a la casa de un amigo quien tiene un Grandanés cachorro y juguetón, el cual al verte se te arroja y te llena de saliva, pelos y de más.

- _¡Naruto! ¡Baka! ¡Detente imbécil!_ - grité colisionando mi puño en su cráneo hueco.

- _¡Auch! ¡Sakura-chan, duele!_ - dijo mientras me descendía.

Pude observar a mi alrededor y allí estaban todos, mis abuelos paternos Tsunade y Jiraiya, y mi abuela materna Chiyo.

Mis tíos de parte materna los mellizos Yashamaru y Karura con sus respectivos hijos, y mis tíos paternos Kakashi y Asuma con sus parejas.

Kakashi luego de treinta y nueve años de soltería decidió asentar cabeza con una loca exuberante mujer, hiperactiva e impulsiva pero no le veía maldad, Mitarashi Anko es su nombre.

Asuma de cuarenta y tres años está felizmente casado con Yuuji Kurenai, tienen un hijo Konohamaru de quince años y esperan el nacimiento de una niña, todavía les aguardan tres meses de espera.

Los hijos de mi tía Karura quien posee cuarenta y siete años son Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

Temari es la mayor con veintinueve años, Kankuro el segundo con veintiocho y Gaara el menor de veintisiete años.

Y de Yashamaru estaba Karín quien tiene mi edad, veintiséis años.

Comencé a saludar con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de mis familiares, empezando por mi bella cuñada Hinata, terminando por mi prima Karin.

Ayudé a mi madre y mi tía a preparar la mesa. Pudiendo probar una que otra exótica comida, obviamente a escondidas de la visión de rayos X de mi progenitora.

Luego de un rato ya ubicados en la mesa mi hermano llamó la atención de todos poniéndose de pie.

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero no era la única.

- _Eh, bueno, primero gracias a todos por venir, esto es muy importante para nosotros y queríamos compartirlo con ustedes, ¡Dattebayo!_ - tenía un leve sonrojo y una alegre y enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro- _esto es en verdad muy, muy, muuuy importante _- dijo haciendo énfasis en el último 'muy' añadiendo un gesto con las manos.

- _Vamos Oni-chan, ¿Qué sucede?_ - me impacientaba que diera tantas vueltas.

Rió nervioso y se rascó la nuca, un gesto propio de él.

- _Con Hinata-chan_ - ensanchó su sonrisa, todos estábamos expectantes- _seremos ¡Padres! ¡Dattebayo!_ - soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a Hinata quien parecía una manzana bien madura, roja y reluciente, un globo escarlata a punto de explotar.

Silencio.

Estábamos analizando y asimilando la información recién recibida.

- _¿Seré a-abuela?_ - la primera en hablar fue mi madre - _ca-cariño, seremos abuelos_ - dijo sacudiendo el brazo de mi padre que no pronunció una palabra pero la felicidad y la sorpresa estaba plasmada en sus facciones.

- _¡Hijo de tigre! ¡Ese es mi chico!_ - gritó eufórico.

- _Seré tía... Seré tía... ¡Seré Tía!_ - grité apretujando a la hermosa pareja - _¡Seré tía! ¿Serán padres? ¡Serán padres!  
_

**Felicidad.**

Uno a uno se fueron acercando a los futuros padres para brindar sus buenos deseos.

- _Y yo que creí que este muchacho moriría virgen..._ - por supuesto, nunca faltaría el comentario desubicado de mi perezoso tío Kakashi - _ah... felicitaciones chicos _- dijo revolviendo la melena rubia de mi hermano mayor._  
_

- _Vaya, creí que podría morir tranquila sin ser bisabuela, gracias chicos_ - mi abuela Tsunade, apática como siempre.

- _No escuches a tu abuela chico, sabes que tiene problemas para aceptar la edad _- escrutó sonriente mi abuelo Jiraya-_ ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue la creación? Quiero saberlo todo para mi nuevo libro_ - pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, no había otra palabra que describiera a mi canoso abuelo, quien fue tomado de la oreja brutalmente por la rubia para luego ser reprendido a gritos.

Definitivamente soy heredera de su impaciencia, brutalidad y fuerza.

Luego de las felicitaciones nos sentamos felices a disfrutar del almuerzo.

Mientras los hombres jugaban Poker, las mujeres estábamos en la cocina bebiendo té y conversando animosamente.

- _En serio Hina-chan, no debes preocuparte, Kabuto-san es el mejor obstetra de todo Konoha, ¿verdad abuela?_

- _Claro, igual no me agrada la idea de ser bisabuela, podrían haber esperado hasta mis sesenta_ - comentó de mal humor provocando obviamente la timidez de la futura madre primeriza.

- _etto... n-no no l-lo habi-iamos pl..._

- _Ya Hinata, ya, entendí..._

-_ Oye Karin ¿y tu hermano? hace años que no lo veo_ - hablé a mi prima.

- _Um... dijo que iba a venir, habrá tenido un contratiempo- _preocupación- _Espero que llegue_ _pronto._

- _Seguro llegará no te preocupes._

- _Si,_ - sonrió algo nostálgica - _últimamente se ha comportado de una manera extraña, desde que dejó de salir con esa chica se ha vuelto más ermitaño._

- _Ah, así que estuvo noviando ¿ah?, miralo tú..._ - comenté pensativa.

- _Sí, un par de años, la vi solamente unas tres o cuatro veces_ - tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar - _bonita y joven. La vi una vez con él en un bar, otra cuando fui de visita y estaban durmiendo, y también en el cumpleaños de él. Creo que papá la llegó a conocer mejor. _

_- hum... Que extraño._

El timbre sonó pasadas las 19 hs.

- _Yo iré mami_ - anuncié antes de que mi madre terminará de ponerse de pie.

Abrí la puerta topándome con mi primo, parece ser que le picaba la oreja y supo que eramos nosotras quienes hablaban de él.

- _¡Primo!_ - exclamé alegre de verlo..

- _Sakura, cuanto tiempo_ - si, siempre tan "expresivo".

Hacía tiempo que no veía a mi primo, pero seguía exactamente igual.

Hace unos años que mi primo se había recuperado milagrosamente de un tumor cerebral.

Los médicos que lo atendieron, inclusive mi abuela Tsunade nunca entendieron como se esfumaron las células malignas.

Fue todo un misterio.

Todo un milagro.

**Extraño.**

- _Pasa Sasori-kun, afuera hace un frío terrible_ - dije mientras lo invitaba a pasar, por sobre su hombro vi el paisaje - _que extraño, ya anocheció._

Sasori es el tan mencionado hermano mayor de mi prima Karin, primogénito de Yashamaru, él quiso adoptar el apellido Akasuna en memoria de su fallecida madre.

- _Se me ha hecho un poco tarde._

- _Veo, te has perdido la gran noticia_ - comenté mientras tomaba su saco y lo colgaba en el perchero- _Oye, pásame tu receta ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte tan bien? No has cambiado en nada primo_ - comenté mientras miraba atentamente la tersa piel - _En serio, ¿Cual es tu truco? _

- _Luego te la envío por correo. ¿Cual fue la noticia?_ - que tipo desinteresado, cuando niño era más amistoso.

- _pregúntale a Naruto, no debería decirlo yo. Mira, en el salón están jugando al Poker, y si quieres puedes venir a charlar a la cocina con nosotras_ - indiqué mientras reía- _si quieres puedo calentar algo de comida. O vienes y tomar el té como cuando eramos niños._

- _Entonces... ¿Para qué me lo comentas?_ - dijo ladeando la cabeza- _Gracias prima pero no tengo apetito _- dijo yendo directamente al salón.

- _¡Espera! Oyeme algo muchachote, antes era yo tu principal confidente, ahora tienes novia y yo ni enterada, ¿cómo es eso?_ - dije colocando mis brazos en la cadera, adoptando mi típica expresión de "Mandona Regañona".

- _Ya han pasado dos años que terminé con ella. Ya no tiene importancia y de todas formas no fue el gran notición_ - dijo observando rígidamente por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- D_e todas formas deberías haberme mandado un e-mail._

- _Tú tampoco me contaste detalles de tu relación con el Hyuuga_ - dijo adentrándose en el salón.

- _Bien, ha sido un gusto verte primo, después de tanto tiempo_ - bufé molesta - _antes eramos todos más unidos._

- _Oi... Sakura_ - asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

- _¿Hai?_ - dije girando sobre mis talones.

- _¿Te ha crecido la frente?_ - preguntó burlón.

- _¡Baka!_ - grité caminando a pasos agigantados de regreso a la cocina.

Volví donde las mujeres y así entre risas, chimentos y gritos nos pasamos el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche.

Me enteré de varios chismes que me dejaron boquiabierta. Tsumei una muchacha con la que yo jugaba cuando iba a Suna se había casado, le fue infiel a su marido y tuvo un hijo con su amante, haciéndole creer a su marido que era de él. Tres años transcurrieron hasta que el tipo se enteró de la verdad encontrándola a Tsumei en la cama con el amante.

Karin me comentó que Ayai un niño que iba con nosotras al primario actualmente era un hombre muy apuesto y..., gay. Una joven, Same, también ex compañera de curso se prostituía y que Hachi ex vecino nuestro la regenteaba.

Mi abuela Chiyo comentó que la juventud estaba descarriada, que las niñas iban por la calle con pocas ropas y cambiaban más de novios que de calzón.

Agradecí no haber nacido en esta época. Verdaderamente estaban fuera de control.

El reloj marcaba las 21:34 hs, y ya era hora de regresar a casa. La hora de la despedida se había venido encima.

Nos despedimos cariñosamente hasta la próxima gran reunión familiar.

Mi primo Sasori me comentó que probablemente volveríamos a vernos ya que actualmente vivía en Konoha y que por un largo tiempo no planeaba irse.

Yo le respondí que cuando gustase podría pasar por casa a charlar una tarde y le anoté mi número telefónico en un papel.

Así nos retiramos cada uno a sus respectivos coches.

Disfrutaba de esas reuniones, no nos veíamos casi nunca, pero cuando lo hacíamos era como si no hubiesen pasado dos días.

Subí a mi Fiat Siena y me encamine de regreso a mi hogar, a mis aposentos.

La familia es algo único, referiría mil años de tortura antes que algo le sucediese a cualquier integrante de ella.

Más allá de la distancia, las diferencias de edades, las opociciones en cuestiones políticas y sociales, las personalidades y humores opuestos, las vidas tan llevadas de distinta forma, las experiencias de vida, había algo que nos unía a muerte y era el amor.

Es una cuestión familiar.

Y nosotros eramos una gran y verdadera familia.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí he llegado, ya estoy "fabricando" el 4to capi, espero que les haya gustado, espero no haberlos decepcionado y de nuevo, no me cansaré de decirlo: Perdón por la demora! :(

Nos vemos en la próxima...

**_Tsuki511_**


End file.
